Experiment L FIVE ONE ONE TWO ONE
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: LokixOC CAUTION: This story is not suggested for small children or faint of heart. "What is your name?" Odin asked "Sir I am Experiment L. five. one. one, two. one; or otherwise..." you must read to know her name. Pre-Thor and Avengers. (picture of Experiment L and Frigga during one of there little bonding times that will be written later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**( Hi this is my first fan fiction Avengers story I have another! ;) that I wrote down before this and have still yet to write it but don't worry about that now my fledglings. I hope you guys get what the winky face by **_**another **_**means. And the name is pronounced L. five. one, one two, one. Not L. five, one, twelve, one! **

_**The Imagineer**_**)**

Experiment L., was stolen from Earth by a race called the "Frost Giants" so they could attack Asgard and reclaim their stolen relic called "The Casket of Winters". The experiment was an indestructible, and powerful; the only thing it couldn't control was time itself. The giants took the experiment to their home in, Jotunheim, and told her about their plans. Her? You ask, yes her, experiment L. is a human; (she is also the true origin of the serum injected into Captain America but that is a story for another day). She refused to help the Jotuns and refused to be controlled, she _almost_ destroyed them but they heavily sedated her and paralyzed her. In order to _try_ to get her to co-operate they kept her sedated for a year and kept her in a dark and obviously cold cell, during this time period she was brutally tortured to the brink of '_death_' **(A./N. she can't die remember.)** and then would be left alone to heal herself and then tortured again. Today was different though.

**(L.'s P.O.V.)**

Darkness and burning agony are _gentle _words that I can describe myself after this torture session. Today they had made paper thin incisions _all_ over my body and poured alcohol on them, they laughed enjoying the fact that it left me writhing in agony. After that they gouged out my eyes then poured one fourth cup of alcohol in each socket laughing again at my agony, they then decided to cut out my tongue then poured a teaspoon of alcohol in my mouth; I screamed and they laughed even louder than before as I tried to writhe form them, they soon grew tired of my screaming so they sewn my lips shut with a needle and thin metal wire and poured a fourth of a teaspoon on my newly sewn lips.

When I say alcohol I don't mean the drink I mean the other liquid that burns when you put on a cut. Now they are gone and they left me hanging like they always do, literally I'm hanging by my shackled bound wrists, my feet barely tough the ground. I have no guards at the door of my cell tonight, there is a feast tonight in honor of Laufey, king of the Jotuns; why? Because he is apparently making an important that has to do with me, how? I can her him.

He says that the day I restore and heal myself enough to stand on my own two feet he will offer me a new bargain either I must work with them or Laufey himself will take my virginity and ensure that I conceive a child and use the manipulate the child to destroy Asgard and Earth or as they call it 'Midgard'. I had to admit it was a good idea the other Jotuns cheered and applauded their king.

"_Not now or ever will you have me Laufey" _I thought _"Because I'm getting out of here."_ My chains disappeared and landed, somewhat gracefully, on the floor beneath me. The pain was unbearable, it has always been unbearable. I was lucky enough not getting caught sneaking the castle let alone escape to the border of Jotunheim.

"_I have to hope that wherever I may end up that the inhabitants will be a bit friendlier then these creatures."_ I thought as I took one last painful step across the border and I felt myself fall.

**(Narrative P.O.V.)**

Heimdall was where he always is and doing what he does best. Standing and watching all that happens in the Nine Realms (*cough* like a creeper! *cough*) he knew she was coming so he sent for two guards that would assist her to the castle to seek help. She arrived and fell to the floor, lying on her side; Heimdall made his way over to her "Child keep strength, stay conscious, you are safe. I am Heimdall." He told her in a comforting voice "Greetings Heimdall, I am experiment L.." she whispered and then fell asleep. 'Let her sleep, He thought 'she has been through much today, too much.'

**A./N. I hope you all enjoyed read that as much as the AuthoressExtraordinaire did.**

**Here will be more to come soon. Signed – **_**The Imagineer**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A./N.**

**Hello chapter #2 don't fret all will be explained I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**(Pronunciation of Names: Rogan – Row/gan, Tundral – Ton/drawl.) **

**Imagineer**

**(L.'s POV)**

"My lord Heimdall, what is the task that we must perform?" I heard a middle aged voice ask. I knew I had passed out but for how long?

"You must present her to Odin immediately, he must decide if she is threat to Asgard or not; but take care, as you can see she has been through many _unspeakable_ things, and greatly abused." The voice I remember hearing before I had passed out.

'_You got that right pal_.' I thought sarcastically.

With tremendous effort I lifted myself off the ground and I could _feel_ the blood and alcohol ooze out of every cut, on every in of my naked body covering it like a second skin. I inhaled sharply through my nose, causing the three men to look at me.

'How do you know there are three?' someone would have asked. I know there are there are three men because I can feel the vibrations of the ground beneath me **(Kind of like Toph from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'), **and I can hear their hearts beating. I turn my head to where they are standing with my eyelids open, more blood and alcohol pouring out of my sockets.

"S-s-s-Sir, shouldn't we t-t-take her to a healer f-f-first?" a smaller voice asked, oh what was his name…Henry, no Heimdall that's it.

"No, Odin must see her _now_." Heimdall said firmly.

'_The smaller voice must be a rookie guard_.' I thought.

The first guard came forward, obviously he had seen things like this before, I could hear his heartbeat rise a little as he came to my side. Using my hands I found his shoulders, then his head; pressing two fingers to each side of his head at the temple.

'_Don't be alarmed, this is how I am to communicate since all my other means of communication have been….disabled. May I use you to communicate with others till this wire is cut?' _I asked him gently.

"Of course Milady." He answered.

"S-s-s-she d-didn't say anything R-r-r-Rogan." The smaller voice told….Rogan.

"Yes she did Tundral, in my head." Tundral scuffled little away from Rogan.

"I hear her as well; she has a gift." Heimdall said.

'_Thank you Heimdall.' _I said to him.

"You are most welcome my lady, and yes, Tundral is a _rookie_ as you say." he chuckled and I laughed slightly through my nose.

"Alright then Milady, we must get you to the palace; the sooner the better. Come along Tundral." Rogan told his fellow guard; they both tried to support me as best as they could without hurting me as we walked to the palace.

"I would carry you Milady, but I fear it would only increase the pain that you are enduring as of this moment." He explained after fifteen minutes of walking.

'_That is alright, thank you for your sentiments, and you are correct for any other means of travel would certainly add to the pain of my current state.'_ I told him gratefully.

**(10 Minutes later)**

"What are you doing here with _that_, the feast has just ended and the other festivities are about to begin, do you wish to make people vomit; state your business Rogan!" the palace guard barked at Rogan and growled in disgust at the sight of me, there was to much blood both wet and dry in several layers on my skin from past tortures that this man obviously could not see what I _really_ was.

"Sir, we strictly been ordered by my lord Heimdall to present this woman before Odin immediately." Rogan answered calm but firmly.

"You mean to tell me that this grotesque, blood-covered _creature_ is a _woman_!?" the guard exclaimed in a shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"Yes sir."

"What happened to her?!" the guard asked him.

"We do not know the exact devices used to inflict such wounds sir; but it is, pardon me, _obvious_ that she has been tortured sir." Rogan replied I sensed his agitation at the stupidity and arrogance of the guard who was apparently higher in rank; he had to show respect, even though the man before him didn't deserve it at all.

"Very well, you may enter; I will send someone to tell Odin of you and your….whatever." the guard announced and then let us through.

'_That man is extremely oblivious; how is he even a palace guard?' _I said to Rogan.

"Yes he is and to be honest I really don't know how to answer _that_ question." He said chuckling slightly. We stopped at one more set of doors; this must be the room where all of the festivities are being held because I could hear people chattering.

"Enter." A strong voice echoed from behind the door, I knew the voice had to belong to Odin.

My eyelids were shut and I focused more on my other senses of hearing and my feet, feeling all the vibrations and hearing the gasps of every person in the room I knew the exact number of people; 1,293 including the servants. It seemed like a small party for a king, to me anyway.

I held my head high with pride because no one could possibly endure my fate, all those tests, injections, and torture and survive along with keeping their sanity. I heard Rogan and Tundral bow to their sovereign as to show their utmost loyalty and respect for their king.

"Pray Rogan can she hear me, no offense of course but there is just so much blood I can hardly tell what sort of injuries this poor child suffers from." Odin asked as the two stood up.

I tapped Rogan on the shoulder _'Paper please.' _I told him.

"Tundral get her a piece of paper." When Tundral got back I was gently handed a paper that was nine inches in length and seven inches in width. I opened my eyes and heard twenty-seven people gasp, gag, and quickly flee from the room to vomit in the nearest pot. One woman I heard let out a strangled sob as if she was trying not to make a sound, this woman was standing next to Odin, and I suspected she was his wife.

I took my right fore-finger and stuck it into my empty socket and collected some blood; I then used the blood on my finger and wrote **"DON'T CRY" **on the paper in all capital letters. I turned the paper around so that Odin could see it.

"Dear child, who has done this to you, and for how long have you suffered?" Odin asked me.

Sticking my finger in my left eye socket I wrote **"DIFFERENT PEOPLE, SINCE I WAS THREE YEARS OLD. THIS PAST YEAR HAS BEEN THE WORST THOUGH."**

"So you have been treated like this for a year now?" I heard him gesture to all of me.

I nodded and as I did the blood poured out of my eye sockets and my slightly opened mouth blood dripping down my body until there was nothing left to pour. Sixty-nine people left the room.

**A./N.**

**I will try to get chapters up for this story and all of my other stories. I apologize for my tardiness but I have a VERY good and reasonable excuse. My grandmother died Thursday March 7****th****. **

**Jareth: I'm sorry Neer.**

**9****th**** and 10****th**** Doctor: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

**Jen (Dark Crystal): She is in a better place, don't worry you'll see her again.**

**Erik: She is with the angels now.**

**Imagineer:Thanks guys.**

**I have challenge for you my dear readers: How many people are now left in the room?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki: It has been too long.**

**Jen (Dark Crystal): Why did you make us wait?**

**Jareth: Yes, do tell.**

**Erik: Are you all right, Angel?**

**Imagineer (Me): I am back from the dead baby! WOWZERS! Did you miss me? **

**9****th**** Doctor: Surprisingly, yes.**

**7****th**** Doctor: Of course we missed you my dear, how could we not.**

**Imagineer: Where is Ten?**

**9th Doctor: He and Eleven are working on the 50****th**** Anniversary show.**

**Imagineer: I see.**

**Loki: So we invited a few others that you might be writing about in the near future.**

**Thorin: Greetings.**

**Kili: Hello!**

**Aragorn: We meet at last, how are you?**

**Imagineer: I'm….. Good.**

**7****th**** Doctor: I hope we're not crowding you my dear.**

**Imagineer: No, no it's fine; thank you, all of you.**

**ALL: NOW READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Imagineer: (pointing a gun at Nine's head) SAY IT!**

**9****th**** Doctor: Please with (sigh) cherries on top, she owns nobody by the way, just the OC's. There are you happy.**

**Imagineer: Yes. Oh and DarkstarXIII you are correct 1,197 people are left….For now. *(evil laugh)***

Chapter 3

_**(Loki's POV)**_

I will not lie; it was very difficult to keep a stoic face watching this broken angel, for though she looks grotesque she has an innocent beauty about her, practically _drowning_ in her own blood. The stench of medicinal alcohol and blood was so strong it took all I had in me _not_ to vomit. I watched as my father walked down the stairs from his throne to stand in front of the humanoid figure.

"I apologize that I cannot help you with much, but I can remove the wire from your mouth." Odin said and with a wave of his hand the wire disappeared. The woman took in a deep breath then began to cough, blood droplets landed on Odin's armor and tunic before she covered her mouth with her hand.

_**(L's POV)**_

'_Rogan, my strength is failing me; I think I may lose consciousness.' _I said.

"Your majesty, her strength is fading." He informed his king.

_**(Loki's POV)**_

Odin nodded "Very well, Loki!" on being called I forced my feet to move myself to myself to my father's side.

"Yes father?" I answered

"Take her to the guest room with the large window, close to yours; she has most likely been in the dark for the past year." He told me, I nodded.

_**(L's POV)**_

I sensed him approaching me.

'_I will hopefully see you soon again Rogan.' _I said.

"I pray you get well soon." He replied; I nodded.

I turned from Rogan and took three small steps towards the man approaching, Loki I believe, before falling into the abyss within my darkness, unconscious.

**Imagineer: Ah, it is good to be back.**

**Jareth: yes and you are still just as crazy as before.**

**Imagineer: Thank you.**

**7****th**** Doctor: Please do review, follow, or favorite and know that any support that you give is appreciated.**

**ALL: SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**9****th**** Doctor: Let's skip these chats because they seem to be taking up more of the chapters than the actual story.**

**7****th**** Doctor: It's not as if we don't like having conversations with you but….**

**Aragorn: You have to make these discussions shorter.**

**Loki: Please!**

**Imagineer: (*sigh*) Very well.**

**ALL: THANK YOU!**

**Imagineer: Hey! :| **

**Jareth: Just get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer I own the OC's ****ONLY**** sadly.**

Chapter 4

**(Loki's POV)**

I caught her before she made contact with the floor; my armor was digging into the lacerations on her skin. Blood began to soak my clothes and drip down my armor.

"Quickly Loki, take her to the healers, hurry!" Mother told me looking at the girl in my arms with a worried expression.

I nodded and quickly left the room, all eyes followed my every move as I did.

**(Narrative POV)**

As soon as he entered the room the Chief Healer began barking out orders.

"Your highness, place her in the tub over there." The elderly woman told him, Loki placed the bloody body into the very large tub. As soon as he did water was red.

"Good thing we filled several other tubs." The healer remarked then turned to Loki, "You're going to have to take your armor off, we're going to need help moving her constantly from tub to tub." She sighed "What happened to this girl?" she asked rhetorically, looking at the girl who had turned the water red in the second tub by the prince after he had taken off his armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It took eleven tub of water to get the girl thoroughly cleaned, some of the cuts on her body needed stitches; gauze was wrapped around each leg, each arm, her eyes, her neck, and around her entire torso, the healers had also stopped the bleeding in her mouth where her tongue had once been. The girl was now resting on the bed of the room that would be hers for the rest of her stay in the palace of Asgard. Yet with so many injuries on her body the skilled healers did not notice the rapid healing of the puncture wounds around the girl's the door of her room stood the guard named Rogan, cousin of Hogun, Rogan was assigned to alert King Odin when the girl would awaken.

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry my tardiness is unforgivable, the AuthoressExtraordinaire (my sister) has been even been posting more chapters than I! My excuse is that I have been having a bit of writer's block. I know I am terrible. Please follow, favorite, and review BECAUSE YOUR OPINION IS THE WORLD TO ME! **


	5. Chapter 5

**7****th**** Doctor: Welcome back everyone!**

**9****th**** Doctor: Oh no, the apes are back.**

**Imagineer: NINE! Be nice!**

**9****th**** Doctor: *cowers in fear* Yes ma'am.**

**Kili: I am never going to get you angry.**

**Thorin: Neither will I.**

**Aragorn: Same here.**

**Dave the minion: Pepelapoiya. **

**7****th**** Doctor: Well hello little creature, how did you get here?**

**Dave: Piyayatoolapatoria! ZOOM!**

**7****th**** Doctor: Impressive!**

**Imagineer: *confused* Okay, moving along here. Loki would you do me the honor of enforcing the disclaimer into the readers' eyes?**

**Loki: Gladly. *ahem* IMAGINEER DOES NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CREATION FROM HER CRAZY MIND!**

**Sherlock: Well that was boring.**

**Imagineer: *sniff* That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me! **

Chapter 5

Gasping, Experiment L. woke with a start; all of her memory came rushing back to her. She searched Rogan's mind and found it close by, very close.

'_Rogan, what happened to me, how am I so clean, where am I?' _she asked. The guard outside the room thought she sounded like a child, a lost and innocent child. Rogan opened the door to see her sitting up in bed wearing a white cotton night gown.

"Stay calm my friend, everything is fine, you are safe, this is your room in the palace of Asgard until you wish to go home." He told her, this new information made her relax a little.

'_Take me to your sovereign, Odin.' _She ordered.

"On the contrary my friend he is on his way to see you as we speak, along with his wife Queen Frigga." Rogan said with a small smile at her stubbornness as she tried to get out of her bed.

She was about to protest when she heard the sound of two people stop and stand in the doorway. At this she turned her head to Rogan and at this he stop trying to keep her in the bed and helped her stand. When she stood she took four steps towards the King and the Queen and away from Rogan fisting her hands she held her right arm across her diaphragm and her left behind her across her back then bowed, showing her respect.

Odin and Frigga stood there astonished by the girl in front of them.

"Arise dear child, how do you fair?" asked Frigga concernedly. The girl rose from bowing.

'_I can tell you I have seen better days my lady. How long was I asleep?' _she asked Frigga, connect their minds.

"Two days." The Queen answered.

'_Well, I haven't slept that long since I was on earth in the laboratory.'_ She said casually.

"What happened to you?" Odin asked connecting his mind into the conversation.

'_Someone wanted to use me for destruction, I refused and so they tortured for a whole year, they had hoped they would break and that I would give into their demands. I never broke though, I will never break.' _As she told them she sent the images of all her time being tortured into Odin's brain, showing him and him alone what she had gone through and who did it.

"I am so sorry, had I known you were there sooner it would not have come to this." said Odin.

'_It is not your fault, I wish to show you my strength; immediately. I have been out of practice for a year I'm probably very out of shape I've got to get all of my muscles back.' _She spoke enthusiastically.

"Are you sure child?" Frigga asked.

'_Absolutely, just because my eyes are gone doesn't mean I can't fight. I wished to fight against your best warriors and your most fearsome beasts; I'll take them down all at once!' _She laughed.

"Very well then if that is what you wish." Odin complied.

'_Wonderful!' _Experiment L. cheered.

"Before we do though I must ask, what is your name?" Odin asked.

'_Sir, I am Experiment L. or otherwise known as Leala.' _She answered.

**Author's Note**

**Her name is pronounced Lee-La just so you know everyone.**

**Loki: How come I wasn't here!**

**Imagineer: Next chapter Love.**

**Sherlock: Don't forget to criticize *gets an evil glare from Magi* I mean review.**

**Dave: palayapa poiyado!**

**9****th**** Doctor: What did he say?**

**7****th**** Doctor: For a TimeLord with big ears you sure are deaf.**

**Aragorn, Thorin, and Kili: Just tell us what he said!**

**7****th**** Doctor: He said 'Thanks for reading everyone!'**

**Imagineer: Until next time.**

**All: BYE!**


End file.
